


Red and Black

by EverybodyWantsToRuleTheWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bittersweet Ending, Fashion & Couture, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Music, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyWantsToRuleTheWorld/pseuds/EverybodyWantsToRuleTheWorld
Summary: There was a red leather jacket before the black one.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 33





	Red and Black

Year: mid- September, 1976  
Sixth Year  
The marauders and Lily are all 16.

“I’m telling you- the screen presence, the charm, it’s too much to ignore the underlying magic here.”

“No, Sirius, it’s not.” Remus sighed, adjusting himself on the couch to get comfortable and stretched his legs across to the other side where Sirius was sitting, legs crossed, in one of his few contemplative moods. Remus tried to give their discussion another go, although he was very aware of his lurking sleepiness, threatening to overcome him any moment now.

"He was a muggle, Sirius. He had a sad childhood, which drove him to his flowering cinematic ability to depict that sheen of vulnerability in his eyes and the ever present melancholic aura.”

“I don’t know, Remus. I still feel like he was a wizard, I mean, it’s no wonder he is that good at creating auras, don’t you think. I’m pretty sure it’s probable.”

“Alright, well-“ Remus finally decided to stand up, stretch his arms, and yawn out, “- this is not 2 a.m appropriate discussion. I’m knackered.” He looked at Sirius, who was still sitting with his legs crossed, not realised by him that his posture always gave away his aristocracy if his deliberate tongue-in-cheek, playful mannerisms didn’t. “We should go to be-sleep, Sirius.” Remus nudged him, quietly wondering why he’d gotten his words so mixed up. ‘We should go to bed’, he could’ve simply said, the meaning obviously implying their separate four poster beds, sitting right across each other’s upstairs. Remus turned around, expecting Sirius to quietly follow him, but he was mildly surprised to discover that Sirius still had his contemplative face on.

Remus turned his head to take one last look while he was standing at the foot of the stairs, and then willed his eyes away from Sirius’ almost serene form, the firelight doing wonders to his countenance in thought, his hair falling beside his eyes. He sighed, and then started his journey up the stairs.

The was the last thing Remus remembered before he went to bed.

—————

“Oi-“ James was still lathering his toast with insurmountable amounts of butter, “-did you hear the word that’s been going around?”

“What is it James,-“ Sirius pretended to look intrigued, “-that has you adopting the conversation starter of a twelve year old girl gossiping with her friends.”

“Ha-ha.” James shoved the toast in his mouth, his tone humourless, “-but seriously, have you guys heard?”  
The other three nodded in ignorance of what James was talking about.

“Well, lads, word is around that Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows and the rest of the girls in their group are going to organize this muggle thing called a, I’m not sure if I’m addressing it right, a ‘fashion show’. ”

“Which is?” Sirius looked sideways in question, before turning back to his breakfast.

“I don’t know exactly. It’s going to be inter-house, of course but there’s nothing else we know. Apparently, the arrangements and the whole works are being kept under tight lips." James looked back at his toast, when Pete turned to him.

“Is that allowed?” Peter asked, taking a big gulp of his pumpkin juice.

“What is?”

“This err...fashion show?”

“Well if it’s not, then all the better!” James smiled excitedly. He turned to Remus, his eyes shining with hope and poorly suppressed exuberance, “Remus, have you any idea of what this might be all about?” James sounded eager, too interested to not be noticed, Remus realized. He paused to wipe his mouth, before starting, “The sudden free time we’re getting this year is being used quite remarkably in exchanging heard and missed instances, James.”

James kicked him under the table.

“Ow, okay.” Remus smiled. “Alright, so a fashion show is essentially a muggle thing where different designers present their pieces of various outfits, or a couture, on professional models, that are completely original and meant to instigate appreciation and inspiration in the eyes of the viewers, who are usually fashion enthusiasts, as is the aim of any other form of art.”

“Models? Those lifeless things?” Sirius paused, “Mannequins?”

“No, Sirius, not mannequins.” Remus laughed. “Human beings. Genetically flawless specimens of the Homo sapiens species on whom the designers present their clothesline, to give it a certain level of panache and style.” ‘_Quite like yourself_’, Remus wouldn’t have thought twice before adding, had it not been Sirius’ constant attention focused at Remus while he spoke.

“Hmm.” Sirius turned back to his breakfast, his expression somewhat turning back to the one Remus had seen just last night, the one of contemplation and if not deep, thought.

“Anyone has their period free?” Peter asked giddily. He was the happiest of the four of them to have reached sixth year. All his electives were fairly lying on the easier end of the difficulty spectrum of the curriculum, and he still hadn’t gotten over the fact that they now had possession of something called ‘free periods’. Despite Remus’ constant reminders that this free time was to help them manage their studies for NEWTs, and probably, shape their future, boys were boys. And nothing like the ones who were but sixteen.

Remus smiles at himself as James jumped and agreed to a brainstorming session for their next Christmas prank in advance with Peter, both of them having Herbology free. Remus hasn’t chosen muggle studies considering that it was something that was already known to him. He, on the other hand, had to be off to Arithmancy, and Sirius joined him on his way to class. He had chosen to assist Professor Burbage in the automobile section of the Muggle Studies syllabus for theirs years.

“I’ll see you later." Sirius flicked his hair away, before running off to his class, as Remus proceeded inside his own.

—————

“So, I hope we’ve finally understood the application of Probability, a concept devised by a muggleborn wizard Pierre De Fermat and an extraordinary muggle, Mr. Blaise Pascal, in real life situations of a duelling match, a quidditch match or even something as simple as your position turning out to be successful or not.” Professor Vector nodded at his class, getting a positive response from his mere eight students, all of them academically brilliant and attentive.

In the fourth row, Remus and Lily, two of the aforementioned eight students, were sitting.

“Alright then,” Professor Vector continued, “-I would like you to solve the problems present on page 126 and the ones on page 127 and 128 are your homework, due day after tomorrow” That was another thing Remus was enjoying about his initial days of sixth year classes, the teachers were taking it slow and easy on them.

“Lily-“ Remus whispered, “-how was your summer?”

“Oh, it was awfully mundane.” She exclaimed,trying to keep her voice low. “We redecorates the new house, and on the sidelines, Petunia’s apparently in love with one of the boys from our new neighbourhood. I’d seen them together once, and wouldn’t like to voice my opinion freely about them, thank you very much.”

“So, nothing interesting?” Remus pressed.

Lily raised her head from her parchment, looked at the blackboard thoughtfully, then finally said, “You’ve been wanting to ask me about something since the beginning of class, haven’t you?”

“Err...” Remus tried not to sound too flabbergasted at being caught, “-you got me there. I was actually wondering about the word that’s been going around about this inter house fashion show.”

“Word travels fast.”

“Yes, yes it does. So, you have any idea what this might be about?”

“It was a pretty indecisive idea originally, I mean, Marlene was the one who came up with it sometime around he summer, but we didn’t go ahead with it. But after a few days, some more girls from other houses, along with two boys from Ravenclaw had come to us and we’d discussed the idea further.”

Remus nodded, indicating her to continue.

“Anyways, we’re still working around it. We’ve got to get designers to participate from each house, and for those who don’t have muggles as their parents, we have to make them understand what exactly we’re planning to organize. I mean, I don’t think wizards would look highly at the idea of staring at ‘garments’ for two hours, and I’m literally reiterating one of the responses we got.”

“That’s harsh.” Remus offered. “So, you think you’d participate if this thing turn out to be functionally and implementation-ally possible?”

“I don’t know. I might- maybe. I’m pretty sure studies won’t weigh us down for at least after the winter break, so time isn’t hopefully an issue. Like I said, we’re just skirting around the basics.” She turned back to her work.

“No wonder.” Remus amusedly thought. So that’s why James was practically pouncing with excitement. He’d heard that Lily Potter, the ultimate love of his life, would probably participate in an event which would require her to display her astonishing beauty for James to admire in the most fashionable way possible. That prat, he won’t even acknowledge the real reason behind his inquisition this morning even though Remus had flat out asked him. James had no problem professing his endless love for Lily in front of the whole school, but he would not acknowledge the hormonal desperation and, well, blatant desire accompanying his apparently "pure and sacred" love for Lily. That has been the running topic for many a legendary jokes among the marauders, some that would make the lot crack up each time they were retold.

Remus followed suit, and got back to work.

—————

“Remus, I’m still unable to comprehend, why drive so unnecessarily carelessly? I mean, he had a career ahead for himself and boy, could he have made a mark.” Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. Remus noticed that since the start of the year, Sirius had shown serious signs of contemplation. They were currently sitting in the common room, at their usual spot by the fireplace, Remus' Arithmancy homework due next day completed about an hour ago, and Sirius' lying unfinished before them. When the topic had shifted from Sirius' volunteering to teach the third years about automobiles to this, Remus couldn't realize.

Of course, the subject of this discussion being none other than James Dean- actor extraordinaire, looker à la mode, and heartthrob of the masses.

Sirius leaned on his elbow, his chin resting on the heel of his palm, as he voiced his thought, “I remember that one scene- where he asks his father to-to stand up for him. I thought that was something.” He looked out the window, and then back at the fireplace in front of them.

Remus looked out the window, the autumn breeze trudging along the course of being chilly, yet not entering the purview of wintery. He closed his eyes for a moment, getting lost in the expanse of memory, time dilating itself upto Remus’ own comfortable pace, as Remus let memories roll over him.  
They’d gone to the local cinema during the summers, when the four of them had visited James. While Peter and James has gone with Mrs. And Mr. Potter to buy their school supplies, Sirius and Remus had decided to visit the small town nearby and amble around, just wasting time.

Even though Remus hadn’t outright acknowledged it, nothing with Sirius was a waste of time. It was- it was an education. Yes, it was forever an education. The way his head tilts to the left when he’s trying to deduce something, or understand something better. The way his eye-rolls are always anticlockwise to the viewer. The way he gets self conscious when people comment on his lineage. The way his grey eyes turn to a thundering shade when anyone demeans Remus and his frowned upon other-self. Remus had educated himself in all of these things, habits, traits, all by observing. Just observing.

So, it came as no surprise, when Remus had taken Sirius inside the small cinema hall, where the screen was crude, the sound was unclear and lighting was poor, he continued with his education. The reel was rolling, displaying the most famous work of an actor remembered till date for his phenomenal looks and life, as Remus focused on the screen's light illuminating the amazed boy sitting beside him, looking up at the screen, eyes wide, and the utter wonderment on his face absolutely enchanting.

"He lived fast and died young." Remus quietly muttered, not realizing that Sirius had heard him.

"Yes." Sirius sighed, "Yes, he did." Liking away again. There was something about this muggle actor, who Sirius was sure was actually in possession of magic, a Veela, maybe, that Sirius couldn't let go of. He'd been wondering about this actor, this man, all summer- his eyes, his voice, that different smiles he smiled. Sirius felt that something was suddenly misplaced inside him, as he proceeded to let out a yawn.

Maybe not in real life, but Sirius Black could voice his own self doubts and insecurities more freely in his dreams, which he was found doing an excess lot of these past weeks.

\-----------

"And I told her, that if she wouldn't give me a chance to redeem the fiasco I had made at the Halloween party last year, how could we ever be on civil terms? And do you know what she said?" James huffed.

They all nodded a silent 'No.'

"She said that no matter how hard a man tries, he can never civilize a brute." James sounded incredulously comical. "A brute! She called me a brute! Lily, the girl whom I'd lay down a path of stars for, called me a fucking brute!" James looked like he'd lost it.

"Don't worry, James." Sirius smiled wickedly, "at least there's something wild in your relationship with Lily, even if it's not the one thing you'd like it to be."

Sirius was anything but good naturedly smashed on the head. He was shameless enough to keep on laughing, when Rosemerta arrived at their table, "Tell me darlings, what is all this ruckus at your table about."

"Rosemerta, the cure to my 'ale', how long has it been?" Sirius grinned at her, and Remus couldn't help but notice that he'd rifled his hand through his hair and pushed it back while speaking to her, looking at the pretty barmaid straight in the eyes. The others simply nodded in helplessness at Sirius' pathetic, no-good puns.

Rosemerta rolled her eyes, "It's just been a summer since you haven't seen me, Sirius. Stop being so dramatic."

"Well, Rosemerta-" James joined in. "We were just discussing how my Lily had trampled over my heart yet again, so coldheartedly."

"But-" Rosemerta asked, "when did she ever say yes to any of your proposals?"

"She hasn't. Yet." James adjusted his glasses, "But, she will. I know she will."

"Oh James, you poor boy. Having your heart wrenched apart by love is the toughest thing."

"You'd know, Rose." Sirius made a lovesick face, "-After all, you do the same thing to me." Remus couldn't help but join in the light laughter.

"Don't worry James."Rosemerta smiled at him pitifully, "She'll come around. She just hasn't seen the boy behind the brute."

"What!" James practically yelled for the rest of The Three Broomsticks to hear, "Even you know that?"

Rosemerta laughed and then, after placing their emptied butterbeer mugs on her tray, she turned back around before leaving their table, "Everybody knows."

The loudest round of laughter proceeded her exit.

"Merlin, that's just what I needed." James clutched at his hair, taking off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes.

As if the previous embarrassment wasn't enough, the redhead in question appeared at their table, as of out of thin hair, with Marlene and Alice standing behind them. Lily ruined her eyes before coughing lightly, "Excuse me, but are you lot free to discuss something important right now?"

The speed at which James whipped his head right back up was startling to say the least. He put on on his glasses and blinked a couple of times to actually believe what he was seeing. Lily, her hair thrown over her right shoulder, standing right in front of him, fingers lightly tapping on the table. She was wearing a simple Gryffindor jumper, a black pleated skirt, and black stockings.

James swallowed. Four times. Remus finally rolled his eyes, "Please, ladies you're all welcome to join us. He stood up from his seat and signaled them to scoot over, James quickly making space beside him. But, to his utter disappointment and shock, Lily slipped into the seat opposite him, and James ended sharing his seat with Alice. Marlene took the only seat that was left- beside Sirius.

"I hope that we're not interrupting any ground-breaking plans for your upcoming shenanigans, but we've got something important to discuss with you boys." Lily started.

"Sure, go ahead." Remus said, ignoring that James was obviously too dumbfounded to speak, Peter was too squeaky and embarrassed to, and Sirius was currently busy passing a pleasantly knowing smile at Marlene, who returned one of hers.

"Well,-" Lily motioned at herself and the rest, "-Marlene, Alice and I have finally discussed with McGonagall and the other house masters regarding the fashion show we've decided to put up." There was an air of finality in her voice, as if she was stating facts, not discussing opinions. "So, we need four girls and four boys from each house to be a part of the core-committee, which will be the student body that will see to the fact that this event goes as smoothly as possible. The members of the core committee will be the ones selecting the models from their house, and the costume designing team, consisting of five members. So, it's been decided that James, you will be sent from Gryffindor to be a part of the core committee."

"I-I what?" James' expression was saturated with disbelief. He was having the most notoriously overwhelming day of all. He didn't know if he could keep up with these mini heart attacks."Would you consider being a part of the core committee and represent the house of Gryffindor?" Lily was trying not to snap.

"Err..." James was still formulating something akin to a response, when Remus had to again jump in, "What James means is-" he glared at him pointedly, "-he would be delighted to be a part of the committee, Lily. And he may not be able to articulate it right now, but he's grateful for the offer."

"Hmm." Lily smiled. "That's wonderfully settled, then." She gave them all a look, "I would like to sit and join you guys, but unfortunately, I have things to do."

"None of which include James I presume?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised. Marlene gave a light giggle.

Wisely ignoring him, Lily proceeded to stand up, when James finally found his voice, trying to ask nonchalantly, "Wait, are you there in the committee too?" His voice was too pathetically hopeful to have been woven with anything but nonchalance.

"No, that would be me." Alice spoke for the first time, as James nearly jumped from his seat, having forgotten that she was sitting beside him all along. "Considering I'm a half-blood, my mother's a muggle."

"Oh." James looked at Alice, "That's wonderful."

Alice had caught on to the disappointment ringing in James's tone on realising that he wouldn't be working with Lily. "Are you sure you want to be there in the committee? You can back out now."

"No-no, it's perfectly fine." He smiled. Mentally scolding himself at having let his emotions get the better of him. Alice was a likeable girl too, although Frank Longbottom would've added several hundred adjectives to the list, but she was no Lily. He nodded at her again, reassuring her that he wouldn't do anything to embarrass himself or sometime else.

"Okay, then." Lily interrupted. "It's settled then. See you boys later." She threw her hair behind her shoulder and proceed to head out, Alice following her. Remus noticed that Marlene still hadn't left her seat for several moments, before Sirius spoke up, "I'll see Marlene here out, alright?" He had his signature smirk on, and proceeded to lightly place his hand on Marlene's, both of them heading out together.

James, Peter and Remus left fifteen minutes later, all three of them completely silent on the way back.

\----------

"Okay, we're just not feeling that your expressions are coming off as neutral. You don't want to look like a stone statue, of course not. But, you have to at least try to lower that bumbling of emotions inside you, Rufus." Alice pressed her fingers against her forehead, lightly massaging it. When had tryouts for something like modelling become so hard? What she hadn't realized, was that while she was the one getting bothered and tired, James Potter, on the other hand, was still calmly seated beside her, no expression on his face.

"How can you not be bothered by this. Watching girls and boys and girls and boys go by, none of them really fitting into the picture like you'd imagined it to?" Alice weakly asked. The boy standing in front of them, Rufus, a fifth year student, wasn't even trying to work on his movements and expression, sometimes giving a flamboyant raise of an eyebrow, or other times ending up flashing an awfully large smile. He was a looker, no doubt, like a typical model- well built, tall, nice hair and bright eyes. But he just wasn't made for it. She was currently striking off his name from the list of participants, when James answered her question.

"I've done this stuff for quidditch so many times. The only difference is, while there people fly and show off their skills, here, people are just...I don't know? Walking?" James guessed. The real reason he hadn't said anything was because he was confused and his brain was constantly bothering about something. He finally decided to voice it. "Alice, why me?"

"Huh?" Alice stopped twirling the quill she had been holding in her hand.

"I mean, I have no knowledge of this 'fashion-show', as you guys are calling it. Yet, you guys suddenly showed up last Hogsmeade weekend, and asked me to become a part of the committee. I still don't get it, why me?"

"James, stop harassing yourself about this so much." Alice tried to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze, but James was still looking confused. "Look, James-" Alice took a moment before starting, "-when we were discussing about this, and you didn't hear this from me, Lily advocated for you as a plausible option. She said that even though you were always up to nothing good, and are are a certified hell raiser, there was one thing that was resourceful in you, and that was your loyalty to the house. The Gryffindor kind of loyalty, the do-or-die kind. And we all trust Lily's judgement, no questions asked. So, here you are, trying to select among the best looking house members, the better looking ones."

"Oh." James couldn't think of what to say. This wasn't the answer he'd expected. If anything, last year Lily and Remus had worked side by side as house prefects, and if anything, she should've obviously opted for Remus as a viable candidate. He finally thought of a hopefully befitting response, "That was too flattering for my own good."

Alice smiled back at him. "Let's get your brain to work, before it wanders off to some unrealistic daydreams, shall we?" She had a playfully taunting tone, and James couldn't help but grin himself.

"Next, please." James shouted, determined to find the showstopper for team Gryffindor.

\----------

"Merlin, you make me go crazy, Black." Marlene bent her head forward, as she started yet another round of kissing with Sirius, one of her hands tightly gripping on his shoulder, the other one was just starting to slip downwards. She was panting, waiting, ready and advancing, just like someone should be when they find themselves alone with in an empty common room with Sirius Black . “I still can't forget last time." She mumbled, her breath fanning across Sirius' face.

They'd nearly been caught doing it last time, which was also Sirius' first. Marlene McKinnon was one of the top ranking female specimens at Hogwarts in terms of physical beauty, yet to flower completely. And Sirius Black had started showing serious signs of physical and sexual maturation. They were two of the first people in their year to have done it in a broom closet, had been nearly caught by Filch, and luckily gotten away with it. It was a thrill ride. Sirius enjoyed it. Not mind-blowing, or heavenly or any other adjective used to describe someone's first time. Just enjoyable.

"Yes, that was something." Sirius threw his head back , breathy moans escaping his panting form. He didn't feel anything other than blinding lust and an enjoyable lightheadedness. Everything was going fine until before, but the moment Marlene's hand started to unzip his pants, Sirius' stomach plummeted to the ground. There was a feeling of unease, a dissatisfaction starting to spread within him. He pulled Marlene closer to himself and started unbuttoning her, hoping that the feeling spreading in his body would go away. Slowly, coming down to the fourth button, Sirius saw Marlene's peeking bra, awaiting his hands to unclasp itself, and Sirius would've complied, had he felt the urgency to. He closed his eyes, and started invading his right hand inside the white fabric of her blouse. But, all he could feel was flesh and all he could hear were Marlene's pants. Desire had already started to ebb and he couldn't understand what was happening, when the worst possible thing that could happen to a man when in bed with someone happened.

The dread of a slowly fading boner rained down on Sirius. He couldn't even perceive these emotions rushing through the warp and weft of his brain, right to his consciousness, as he suddenly opened his previously ecstatically closed eyes.  
Marlene was still going on, relentless and indulgent, not realizing that Sirius' responses had changed, suddenly become dormant. She was about to slide her hands down in his pants, which she suddenly noticed were no longer tented, when Sirius stopped her. He looked alarmed, his eyes were wide, but Marlene couldn't find the last dregs of lust in them.

"I think I heard someone." Sirius lied.

"I-I don't think I did." Marlene looked confused. She decided that maybe because Sirius had heard someone coming their direction, he must’ve lost all focus in their previously engaging activity. Putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Marlene whispered, "No one's coming, Black. You probably heard the-the curtains rustle or something. Come on let's go back to where we were." She pushed herself against him, expecting a reaction, but nothing happened. Sirius was still unfocused, sweating profusely. She didn't realize that Sirius was working on an immediately required escape plan.

"Marlene, look at the time!" Sirius pretended to sound shocked. "Just ten minutes left before the others come up."  
Marlene looked at him with confusion. Then, she slowly smiled mischievously and pulled Sirius closer, "We can do a lot of interesting things in ten minutes."

"And potentially get caught while doing them too." Sirius imitated Marlene's tone, backing away from her slowly. "Trust me, it's not worth the risk. And wait-" he looked behind her at the wall opposite, "-wow. Seven minutes now."

Marlene was silent for a moment, before she finally drew back completely, and started buttoning up her shirt. She looked irritated, and Sirius tested the waters. "Marlene, we can do it some other time. Opportunities never end."

"This was as good as any opportunity." She stiffly said. Then, after a moment, she took a deep breath and looked up at Sirius. "The others have better reach here in five minutes, or I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry." Sirius smiled at her, truly relieved that his sudden embarrassing reaction hadn't affected his image as a sexual magnet. Or, as Remus had reminded him incessantly, his potential career as this muggle thing called a 'male stripper'. "I'll make it up to you some other time. I promise." Sirius couldn't stop lying to get himself out of this uncomfortable situation. He was trying hard to hide the real reason that was his body's negative reaction to sex with one of the finest female specimen at Hogwarts.

She nodded, kissed his cheek and quietly picking up her shoes, left. Sirius plopped back on the couch, and slowly took a few breaths. Getting up, he walked over to the window, and started off at the vista spread in front of him. Autumn had tinted everything in various shades of orange and brown. The forest looked golden. Soon, white would encroach upon this painting, and turn it's appearance around. He felt relieved at having Marlene leave him alone, now that he could think about how the situation had gone down like this while he still had five minutes.

No, wait. Four minutes now.

\----------

  
Remus gripped the table suddenly, before he could stumble and make a complete fool of himself. The full moon was that night, and the wretched potions class wasn't doing anything to help either. They were making a hallucination inducing potion, which had a property to constantly whirl around in the cauldron, and had the potential of causing the potion maker, and Remus wasn't exaggerating but stating the facts straight out the potions book- headache, nausea, vertigo and if consumed, hallucinations. Surprise!

Sirius came up beside him from his station that he was sharing with James, and looked at Remus with concern. "You don't have to attend these wretched classes today, you known that right. You're already way ahead enough on the whole syllabus."

Remus nodded, and weakly muttered. "I'm fine, honestly. Let's just get this option over with." Lily hadn't shown up at potions class today, or else she could've handled most of the work while Remus would've resumed his position of sitting back and carefully observing. She was off to do some work and help the others with the upcoming fashion show. Even James had to miss classes often, he had been voicing his annoyance at not having found Gryffindor's show stoppers yet. It was supposed to be a bloke and a girl, and neither position was fulfilled.

"I'll work with you." Sirius turned back and signalled James that Remus wasn't doing well. James nodded, signalling him to take care of Remus, as he went back to his own potion. Sirius turned around, and came up beside Remus at their station. “Now, till where have you reached?” 

"I don't know. It's still boiling?" Remus asked.

"Okay, you're in a far worse condition than I'd imagined."

"Why-why would you say that?"

"Because nothing's boiling, Remus. Your cauldron is not getting heated. It's you who are." Sirius touched Remus' forehead, and quickly nodded to himself. His tone was grave, "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey. You have a temperature." Sirius quickly dashed to Professor Slugjorn, and quickly informed him of Remus' mounting fever.

"Oh, Merlin. Mr. Black, take Mr. Lupin with you to Madam Pomfrey this instant. " Slughorn quickly wrote them a note, lest they'd encounter Filch en route and be pestered to no end about roaming the halls while classes were going on.  
Sirius stuffed the note in his pocket, and dashed back to Remus. "Come on, mate." He took Remus' arm, slung it over his shoulder, and rushed him to Madam Pomfrey. Remus' forehead had started to sweat, and by the time they'd reached the hospital wing, his shirt clung to his chest.

"We're here." Sirius announced, rushing Remus to Madam Pomfrey, who was busy arranging some potions on the shelf.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you have a moment?"

She turned around to find Sirius, panting and alarmed, with a palefaced and extremely feverish Remus literally standing with his support. Remus looked like he could crumble down any moment. Without wasting another word, Madam Pomfrey got to work, she took Remus' other arm over her shoulder, and together, they laid him on one of the beds.

"Since when has he been like this?" Pomfrey asked Sirius, as she began mixing vials of unknown potions. Sirius, who was worried out of his wits, quickly answered, "I think he was fine during breakfast and also during Transfiguration, but then next I'd seen him was during Potions, and he definitely looked bad. I'm pretty sure his symptoms must've begun appearing before Potions, when we were in separate classes."

"Okay, so I'd say probably ninety minutes ago." Madam Pomfrey began casting cooling charms on Remus, as she instructed, "Sirius, take off his shirt. It'll help his body temperature lower."

Sirius quickly went beside Remus, who hadn't opened his eyes since they'd reached here. "Remus, mate, I'm going to have to lift you a little, okay? Remus, do you hear me?"Remus weakly nodded. He was sweating now more than ever. Sirius quickly hurried, wrapping one arm around Remus' waist to lift him a little while unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Remus winced when Sirius' fingers began digging into his waist, and Sirius muttered a quick sorry. He pulled the shirt off of Remus's back and slowly laid him back down. Pomfrey came forward and made Remus drink the potion that she'd prepared.

"It's alright, Remus." Sirius couldn't bear to look at the pain and anguish spread across Remus's face. It wasn't a usual occurrence, mild fevers might happen more often than not, but such severe reactions were elicited from Remus's body usually when mental stress was weighing him down along with physical. The full moon never spared Remus' mental peace too, his anxiety and stress uncontrollably at high levels. After about ten minutes of administering the potion , Sirius could observe Remus falling asleep, his breath slowly evening out.

Finally, he allowed himself to indulge in some relief once he was sure that Remus was fast asleep. Sirius knew that Remus didn't like people feeling sorry for him, and boy, was it one of Remus' qualities that he really admired, but during times like these, Sirius couldn't help himself but feel so. He didn't pity Remus in the least, but he did end up feeling sorry for him. Even though Remus argued that they both were the same, Sirius disagreed. Like in fourth year, when they'd gone to some other shop in Diagon Alley to buy their books from(Flourish and Blotts were on strike due to the recent deforestation laws that were raising the price of parchment manufacture) and the shopkeeper there had refused to sell Remus the DADA books when he accidentally saw his werewolf registration code.

Sirius had bribed the shopkeeper and paid thrice the amount to get Remus his textbook. Remus deserved it, so Sirius considers it to be one of his rare few wise investments till date. Sirius hadn't paid because he pitied Remus, no. How could he pity a choice that was not Remus' own to begin with. But he did feel sorry at the fact that the bookseller couldn't form a perception of Remus’ true being just because of his registration code. Pity was for people, sorry was for situations. And Sirius knew that today or tomorrow, Remus had to accept the fact that his friends may not pity him, but they felt sorry for him, in the best way possible.

Slowly, as he was thinking these thoughts, Sirius didn't realize that he'd started falling asleep,when he finally succumbed to slumber and hoped that the full moon would spare Remus and feel a little sorry at his situation like he did too.

\---------

James was trying to make his way through the throngs of students, dashing around and crowding the corridors. He couldn't unfortunately make it to the Shrieking Shack last night, while they were busy arranging for charmed fabric, a kind of Parisian silk that one of their seventh year designer insisted on having. They had to contact one of their model's cousin at Beaubatons to help them out, and McGonagall was trying to make arrangements for the transport of that particular fabric.

It was a mayhem and James was right in the middle of it, trying to organize the panic and disorder. James kept on asking the designer, why did she need that special fabric? It's the design that matters, surely, not the fabric.

The designer nodded her head in annoyance and gave James a look that said, "Back off. Don't talk about shit you don't know shit about."

So, here was James, rushing to the infirmary, impatient to see Remus and apologize for his absence. He knew that after yesterday's potions class, last night probably must not have fared well. Sirius had told him that Remus would be in the infirmary today, and then had rushed off to his third years' Muggle Studies class where he was assisting the professor. James had no idea how the transformation had went last night.

He was at the opposite end of the corridor, shoulders of unknown students bumping into his, people hiding his view of the infirmary. Suddenly, as he was asking a Slytherin student to stop blocking his way, James saw Remus' form appear from the infirmary wing. He had a bandage on his head, but there wasn't anything worse. That meant that Madam Pomfrey had discharged him sooner than expected. James smiled and hoped that maybe last night hadn't gone as bad for Remus as he'd wondered. Remus was at the other end, and still hadn't spotted James, who was now trying to push through faster than ever.

"Oi. Move aside, mate, will you?" James was about to find a way through, and he had finally caught Remus' eyes, who smiled warmly at him. They were tired, but the kindness in them hadn't dimmed a bit. 

James was busy mouthing "How are you?" to Remus, when suddenly, a girl from Ravenclaw dashed past James. She was hurrying towards something or someone, and James was taken aback for a moment. The girl was wildly running in excitement, not paying heed to the crowd around her, and out of nowhere, lost her balance and started to fall. The excitement on her face transformed through shock, fear and her impending doom, all in a master of less than a second. James was shocked, as he looked on, the girl's arms were flailing, and a scream was beginning to form in her throat.

But then, out of nowhere, she stopped midway from crashing to the ground. Remus had lunged forward and had his arms around the girl's waist. She seemed to be a fellow sixth year, probably Natasha Richardson from Ravenclaw. Her eyes were wide with shock, as Remus slowly lifted her up. He allowed her to stand back up on her feet, and let go of her only when she smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you, so much." Natasha smiled at Remus, the expression on her face filled with utmost relief. 

"Don't bother." Remus waved it off. His shoulder was stinging a little with the effort of holding her up, but he tried not to show it. "There's no need to thank me."

"Well,I'm still in one piece because of you." Natasha laughed. "What do you mean there's no need to thank you?"

"Alright well, welcome." Remus badly wanted to rub his shoulder.

"That's exactly how you should've responded in the first place. Remus, is that right?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Hello. I'm Natasha Richardson. We're in Arithmancy together." She offered her hand. Her hair was brown, and she was sporting a pixie cut, something that Remus rarely saw the female species pulling off. Just like her hair, she had brown eyes, that were still holding relief and thankfulness in them.  
Remus kindly took it, and remembered seeing Natasha at quidditch matches or in the corridors maybe. They'd never been introduced properly. "Hello, Natasha. It was great saving you from a great fall."

"Equally great being saved by you too." Natasha laughed. She had eyes that crinkled when she laughed. "Anyways, I'll see you around. Just not in the same circumstances I hope."

"Don't forget it's going to be me you'll see around. So, you don't have to worry about said same circumstance."

Natasha simply laughed, nodded her head, and went off. This time, carefully, without any excitement.

What Remus hadn't realized, that while he was busy saving Natasha a 'great' fall, James Potter was struck by the scene unfolding in front of him. He'd seen everything. Remus' eyes turning wide when Natasha began her gravity driven journey, his quick reflexes kicking him into action within milliseconds. How Remus had lunged forward, and had wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, preventing her from falling, and how he'd gracefully accepted her thanks once she was back on her feet. James didn't just see Remus Lupin become shy when he got attention from an attractive girl, no. He'd seen Remus Lupin hide the pain he'd felt somewhere with an inconspicuous wince. He'd seen Remus Lupin for the inspiring character he truly was- a person whom everyone threw stones at, but he gathered all of them to consolidate his fort throughout all the years James had known him. James knew that Remus Lupin wasn't a saviour or anything, but he was brave. He was brave, and James suddenly realized that he'd finally found something he'd been looking for badly.

He had his male showstopper.

\----------

Sirius had heard from the winds and the breeze flowing through sixth year, and after having not believed what he'd heard initially, he was now very much aware of the apparent truth in the rumor, now turned to a fact.

Remus Lupin had an admirer. Some Ravenclaw called Natasha. Natasha Richardson.

Now, Sirius knew that Remus played for both teams, he'd affirmed so last year. But still, having such an open admirer, that too an admirer whose source of admiration was Remus Lupin affected Sirius. He didn't yet know if he should put a finger on what he felt, but he decided to just let it be and confirm his suspicions with Remus later. Right now, Sirius was changing for the match. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Ironically, both houses belonged to Remus and his girlfriend respectively.

Rushing out after having changed, Sirius spotted James, who had, unlike the past few days, an air of cheerfulness around him. Earlier, he used to be so stressed out about that fashion show which Sirius couldn't care less about. But the moment you involve a certain redhead named after a four lettered flower, and you’ve got a dedicated James Potter. Constantly rushing around and fretting about setting things smoothly. Fuck, he even walked with some of the female models to correct them if anything was amiss.

"You look good Jamie boy." Sirius remarked. He suddenly remembered that James had no longer been calling Sirius along to keep him company during practice for the show.

"Oh, really." James sounded surprised. "Why, thank you."

"Did something happen?" Sirius casually asked, expecting an answer. 

"Oh, nothing." Sirius didn't need to take a look to guess that James was lying. Something had happed. He looked at James, who seemed to be whistling, not meeting Sirius' eye. Sirius tried again, "I don't think nothing happened. That smile on your face, James, it makes me wonder."

"Merlin, stop wondering about me and focus on the upcoming match. You want the house trophy or not?" James was obviously trying to deflect Sirius' insistent questions.  
Fine, if James didn't want to tell, fine. 

Sirius hadn't said anything about Marlene and the incident that took place in the common room either. If they wanted to keep secrets from each other, fine.

Fine.

"Alright, as you say, James." Sirius mounted on his broom, and took off. James followed closely.

\----------

"I like this song." Sirius quietly muttered. He looked out into the sky, the wintery night sky causing a slight shiver run up his spine.

"It's a song called, "Drive By Saturday". It's by this really famous muggle artiste called David Bowie. I'm sure you'd like him." Remus muttered. Even his eyes were fixated at the sky. The black panorama with white twinkling lights was really too beautiful to not stare at.

Sirius had decided to bring along their charmed record player with them to the Astronomy Tower. It was already late at night, and no one usually came to this spot at such hour. Specially ever since the rumor about the lurking spirit of Gary The Gruesome, who had apparently died a gruesome death many ages ago right at this tower, had spread through the school like wildfire.

Sirius was obviously too brave to be scared by senseless rumors. Also, it was he himself who had spread it back in second year. He just never realized that a lie could gain so much attention and momentum in such less time.

"Yes, yes I guess I might like this guy. His voice is so-" Sirius let out a breath, and tried to warm himself by rubbing his palms. "-so scintillating." He stopped for a moment, before continuing. "I'm glad we came up here. I know I don't say this often, mate, but I really do enjoy spending time up here with you."

"Yes, Sirius. Me too." He said back, as he turned his head slowly around. He looked at Sirius, who was smiling at him, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, his eyes slightly sleepy. Trying to get his mind off what Sirius had said just then, Remus began, "You know, today is James Dean's anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Sirius suddenly turned fully towards Remus.

"Death anniversary.” Remus shrugged, looking back at the night, momentarily hiding the shine of the stars behind her cloudy cloaks.

"Really?" Sirius leaned against the railing, "Wow."

"Yes, today's thirtieth of September." Remus let out a sigh. "I presume you are already aware of how he died."

"I know that he was in a motor accident."

"He died while he was in the throes of life, Sirius." Remus smiled, melancholy hidden behind it. "He was just twenty-four. With a passion for cars, he'd set out on the highway to partake in a race, like he had done several times before. There, on the highway, he met with a fatal accident. It was an eye grabbing affair, the whole thing was so...unexpected and big, you know."

"Wow." Sirius articulated for the second time that night. "He really did live fast and die young." Sirius reiterated, remembering Remus' words in the common room.

"Yes, Sirius." Remus could see the glint of wonderment in Sirius' eyes, shining brighter than the stars outside. He wanted to shake his head in bemusement, that way Sirius looked so taken. If Remus were being honest with himself, then maybe a sort of jealousy came along with it too. Guys loved James Dean, as much as girls did, but they were entitled to be jealous of him too. It was James Dean, after all. "Do you know-" Remus found himself speaking, "-fans from all over the world visit the crash site to put up belongings or offerings for James Dean."

"Like- photographs?"

"No, not just that. Like, it could be a handkerchief. Or just a poster of James Dean himself. Sometimes women even leave behind their delicates."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed at that. "Now you're just taking the mickey."

"I swear!" Remus couldn't help but join in the laughter too. "That's how much people loved him."

"Yeah, I love him too." Maybe it was the casual tone Sirius had used to express that sentence, or maybe it was the spark that was suddenly lit in Sirius' eyes. But Remus remembered whipping his head to the side, not believing what he'd heard Sirius say. He tried to pass it off as just a silly acknowledgement of admiration for a highly remarkable human being. A male human being with Adonis like beauty, but still. Remus could surely hear and unhear it, or so he hoped.

"It's a beautiful night " Sirius nodded towards the sky. "A night perfect for being remembered."

"Yes, Sirius. Yes, it is." Remus stifled his yawn, giving into the drowsiness promising him a dreamless sleep. He didn't want to leave, not just yet.

But then again, when did he ever want to leave Sirius' side?

\-----------

"Remus, please? For the house?"

"No way. No way in hell." Remus took his pumpkin juice and gulped it down in one go. "James, you're out of your fucking mind."

"But, Remus, trust me. I know you were going to be perfect, that you were doing to be our showstopper, you know. And thank Merlin, I've slept peacefully since then."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not signing up for something I know I can't do."

"You know or you think?" James widened his eyes in mock pleading. "Please, Remus, just at least come to the practice with me."

"No, James. I'm not going to model." Remus sighed. "James, modelling is-" he thought of the right words but nothing came. So, Remus finally decided to be blunt. "-It's for confident people, James. And look at me. I've got scars, James. Scars that run over unimaginable lengths of my body. Have you ever looked at a scarred model, and thought, "Hey, that's someone I'd like to label as a classic example of physical beauty"? No." Remus huffed and turned to his food. James' completely unexpected request had stressed Remus out to an unimaginable extent, and now he was stress eating. Which was basically Remus going maniac with anything and everything within his reach. He was currently gnawing off another toast, not even bothering with the probable possibility of choking, when James suddenly snatched the toast right out of his hand.

"Remus, stop." Remus completely ignored him and turned to get himself something else, when James smacked Remus on the head. That was ironical, considering that all the previous times any smacks on the heads have been considered, it was usually the other way round. Remus realized that James wouldn't give up that easily. Especially that this responsibility held a certain importance to him.

"What James?" Remus just wanted to get it over with. He was going to refuse, best mate or not, and that was that.  
"Remus, you don't have to say all these things about yourself, okay?"

"Why? Because they make your insides squirm with guilt? Disgust? Vomit?" Remus instantly regretted uttering those words, but even till this date he found people's denial at the truthfulness behind his self deprecation irritating. It was like a constant denial. And Remus hated denial, for one thing.  
"No, not because it's not true, Remus. It's because your perception extends to everyone. It's because for those like us who couldn't give two shits about your scars, it hurts deeply when you include us in the purview of conceited, dumbarse bastards." James sighed. "Look, Remus. I couldn't give a fuck about those scars of yours, which by the way, many girls and blokes might find rougish and attractive, Pete doesn't give a fuck, and for the love of Merlin, Sirius couldn't even try to give a fuck even if he got a marriage proposal by McGonagall. So, what's scaring you? Being judged by people whom you don't even know, haven't even spoken a word to in your entire life? Because mate, believe it or not, your friends like you as you are just fine."

Remus was mid blinking, but he couldn't help but stare at James as if he'd grown two heads. He knew that he loved his friends, that he'd give his life for them. But what he'd never comprehended was that his friends reciprocated that feeling with as much dedication and promise. James was still red faced with the passionate sermon he'd just delivered with utmost oratory, and Remus couldn't bring himself to say anything. So, he simply nodded. He nodded a slow yes.

"Good." James smiled lightly. "That's what I thought."

"James, why did you give such an exaggerated justification about Sirius not giving a fuck about my scars?" Remus had started to doubt what the answer would be, but he needed to be sure.

"Let's just say, you aren't as skillful as hiding your feelings as you thought you were." James grinned. He clapped Remus' back, "See you at practice. Don't forget your inner diva."

"Fuck off." Remus was officially disappointed at the level his comebacks had fallen down to. But then again, it was the second time James Potter had left him speechless.

"Who will be my partner?" Remus asked, referring to the female showstopper for Gryffindor.

"I honestly don't know, mate. Alice isn't telling anyone, she says it's a surprise of utmost delicacy, and the key to Gryffindor's victory." James shrugged. "Anyways, I've got to rush and tell Alice that I've solved the biggest dilemma standing in our way. You won't believe it, but the costume and everything is kept ready for our guy, we just hadn't found him until before now. And you know us Gryffindors, we never settle for anything less than the best."

"Is that why Lily hasn't yet said yes to going out with you?"

\----------

Sirius was unable to stop shaking his knee. He hadn't even slept well last night. Ever since that night on the Astronomy Tower, Sirius had felt something drastically change within him. He hoped that maybe Remus wouldn't have taken notice of Sirius' confession of love for James Dean. Sirius hadn't even noticed what he'd said, and ever since that night, he hadn't been spending his days normally, like he used too.  
And the nights. The nights were when the real trouble began. It has just begun with fleeting moments of dreams, nothing too apparently amorous, but the nights later, Sirius didn't need a clearer indication. The hands that were holding him changed. The lips that were kissing him changed. The face buried into his neck, changed too.

Rough, large hands. Insistent, anything but feminine lips. And the face- He could never see the face, never, but it was the face that had kept Sirius writhing and aching in bed.  
Even now, as Dumbledore was busy making announcements, Sirius' attention was only fixated at last night's dream.

"As a result of a brilliant initiative taken by several sixth-year students-"

_It always started with Sirius' bedroom back at Grimmauld Place. His room- with its corners and shaded and crevices, was a familiar touch to his dream._

"And a commendable participation by all the four houses, promoting inter house relations.

_As he would slowly walk into the light, nothing but a bedside lamp alight, he would realize that there was someone else there too, waiting for him. Sirius would then proceed to take a glance around- his curtains were rustling as a light breeze was blowing through the half open window, one of the several posters of the bikini clad muggle models that he'd put up was peeling off. The mirror kept at the opposite corner presented before him his own reflection- he was clad in his usual green bathrobe, his hair was slightly tangled and wet, and his eyes were wide with anticipation._

"And thus, I'd like to announce Hogwarts' first ever "Inter House Fashion Show"."

_Sirius would slowly close in, his bed was suddenly larger and the room's ambience had suddenly shifted off its axis. He help his breath, his eyes solely focused on a proffered hand, and his brain shouting at him to take it, take it, take it. Sirius knows that he will take the hand sooner or later, but right now, he just wants to take his time. He knows that the person offering the hand isn't Marlene, or that Hufflepuff girl, or any girl, in fact. Finally, Sirius took the plunge._

"The students are requested to assemble at the grounds beside the Great Lake, tomorrow evening. There, you will find the whole stage ready, and seats will be awaiting all of you. Now, I don't want to discourage maximum participation, but first, second and third years will unfortunately be following their normal routine."

_Sirius easily ignored the round of protests and groans going around at that moment, his mind was lounging in a deep, deep dream. There was kissing, insistent and passionate. There were touches, demanding and yielding at the same time. There were sighs, of pleasure and satisfaction. But there was no face. Or maybe, Sirius didn't open his eyes just yet. Or maybe he did._

"Have a great day ahead, students. And remember, Jigglypuffs are meant to be sniffed." Dumbledore stepped back, and resumed his seat. His speech was done.

Sirius wasn't.

\----------

"Good evening, fourth, fifth and sixth years." James wanted to close his eyes, there were lights everywhere. In his face, above him, diagonal to him. He was wearing his school robes and had on a complementary "Go, Go, Gryffindor" badge on. He was supposed to give the fourth and last welcoming speech, after either of the two representatives from all the other houses had given theirs. Slytherin was overconfident as usual, Ravenclaw promised ingenious designs, and Hufflepuff, well, Hufflepuff just claimed to have helped clean the chairs and set up the stage, or as Alice would call it, the ramp.  
"Welcome to the Inter House Fashion Show. I know that it's essentially supposed to be an inter house event, a competition, sort of...but, it's much more than that. This event is a promoter of unity, of art and above all, of inclusion. Fashion is essentially considered to be a muggle arena, but today, we've tried our level best to incorporate entrancing elements from both the worlds into the concept of today's creations. Seven truly brilliant and inspiring works will be displayed by each house, their designers our very own students sitting somewhere among you. A hand for these unbelievably talented witches and wizards."

There was a polite round of a pause from the audience. All the professors were seated in the front row, while a separate table was occupied by Professor Dumbledore, along with the two judges- Ms. Marina Walsikowa, a Veela Rights Activist, and Mr. Ignazio, a famous Italian quidditch costume designer.

"I'd truly like to thank all the Professors, without whose support we wouldn't have been able to put up a show of any kind. With that, I'd like all of you to sit back, enjoy the upcoming extravaganza of fashion, warped and wefted with just an interesting about of magic. And side note, the Giant Squid might be watching this show and taking notes too. So I request all of you to please beware."

James sighed with satisfaction and turned around, as the curtain fell behind him. He went off the stage, and stood beside Alice, who was standing there with other six representatives. She gave him a thumbs up, and patted his back as he stood beside her. James roamed his eyes over the student body sitting in the front side and his face scrunched up.

"What happened, James?" Alice asked.

"No-nothing." James passed it off as his negligence in observation, but he felt as if his eyes hadn't landed on Lily all evening.

He tried to focus on the show.

~~~

"Slytherins really were a group of right bastards", Peter thought, recalling James' words. He couldn't believe that they had shown such disrespect to the Gryffindor house by painting the soles of the female models’ shoes a bright red. He knew that it was a message, a clearly contemptuous act towards all Gryffindors. Peter would have a word about this with James.  
Also, he didn't realize it yet, but the idea behind the red soles was tried out by an ex-student, a half blood Slytherin from fifth year named Christian Loboutin, who would go on in the muggle world and earn incomparable fame with his simple idea behind a subtle jab at the Gryffindors.

Peter huffed. He still had to acknowledge that the Slytherins did put up a classy show, richness dripping from every design. Green was the undertone theme, but that was expected. Jewels and pears were embellishing almost all of their designs, and Peter had tho hold his breath for a second there, when the last two models, evidently the showstoppers for the Slytherins, came up. Lucius Malfoy looked, and Peter knew that he'd never acknowledge it in front of anyone else, regal. He was wearing a cloak, which looked simple from the front and his golden hair was tied up in a lavishly decorated braid.

It was when he turned back, that the eyes of the audience widened. The tail of Lucius' coat was trailing. And Peter meant trailing, like- six feet or something. There was a snake adorning the back of his cloak, and the ripples and folds in the fabric only added to the liveliness of the snake, which by the way, was completely made from stones. Precious or not, but it seemed as if the stones really did do the trick. The lighting was adjusted such that ever movement caused the snake to come alive, to shine with unhindered life. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the jewelled snake, Slytherin's prediction to win consolidating.

Then, once the Slytherins had ended their show, the Ravenclaws took hold of the evening. Peter knew that the Ravenclaws were full of brains, so their show was supposed to be informative, apparent or not. Their styles were mostly androgynous, the female models wore shirts and pants, most of them adorning short hair, and their male models had the most feminine of features. A dash of eyeliner on someone's eyes here, a pair of full, plump, pink lips there. What set them apart, however, was a brilliant use of magic. One of the models was waking through a stream of water, as her clothes refused to get wet. Another one's clothes changed colours in accordance with the colour of light directed at her.

Peter noticed that among the models, was present Natasha Richardson, sporting a blazer and a pencil skirt, which was continuously changing its length with every step she took. The best part came when Natasha walked right upto the audience, On its own accord, the blazer transformed itself into a brilliant overcoat, as her skirt started tho develop a knee length slit simultaneously. What resulted was a professional yet fashionable line of clothing that the Ravenclaws had presented. Peter clapped once the show ended, unlike the previous time.

The Hufflepuffs were the harbingers of simplicity. Their whole collection revolved around simplicity and serene designs- earthly tones and natural look. Magic wasn't used as well as the Ravenclaws, neither did they present their collection as ostentatiously fashionable as the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs also took a commendable attempt to use natural fabric only, nothing artificial. Their male showstopper, Raj Sharma, looked classy and jaunty with his nehru jacket and his hair done up in a structured bun. Peter could now understand how this show was bringing out the essence of each of the house. It was expression in its most intriguing form- art.

~~~

Sirius was unusually quiet, and he couldn't put a finger on what was the reason. He was enjoying the show, the male models especially, but he wasn't truly there. He felt off, and contributing to a long list of reasons- was Remus' absence since morning. Sirius had checked everywhere- infirmary wing, greenhouse and even at Hagrid's, but Remus was nowhere to be found. Sirius finally decided to give up on his search, when Alice confirmed that she'd seen Remus and that he was definitely somewhere...around.

Right now, the Hufflepuffs were exiting and Sirius finally mustered all his attention at the crowd was suddenly saturated with the excitement and exuberance emanating from the Gryffindors. Sirius was a house patriot, no matter family shame or not, and he brought himself back to the present . There was a moment before the lights suddenly changed, and took to a reddish hue, changing the aura around them. There was anticipation, and after a few seconds, the rhythmic sounds of a drum could be heard. Then, a guitar riff soon followed. Sirius strained at his memory to remember which song was playing, given the fact that he could recollect the riff as if he'd heard it but recently.

Another few seconds, and the song definitely hit the verse, but there were no words. Alright, so only the background music was being used. The first model walked in, and Sirius sat back in his seat.

She was wearing a dress with frills and ruffles- which seemed to be going spiralling, wrapping around her body. Her steps matched with that basic rhythm playing around Sirius, and a nagging part of his brain was still trying to figure it out. The girl came right up to the front, and Sirius could see that she had heavy duty makeup on her. The kind that accentuated her lovely eyes. She suddenly threw here hand up towards the sky and casted a spell. Instantaneously, a stream of shiny red light shot up from her wand towards the sky, about six-seven feet above her head, and formed into a 'P'. She turned around and resumed her walk. Sirius suddenly remembered- the music was from the song 'Honky Tonk Women', by The Rolling Stones, that band Remus had introduced him to. Great, now he was tapping his feet along with his heart bursting with house pride.

The other model, wearing an intricate hat, and a glittery jumpsuit zipped down, teetering on the dangerous edge of 'low', but not entirely there. She did the same thing as her predecessor, and her spell resulted in the formation of an 'A', right beside the 'P' hovering before them.

Marlene was the fifth model, and Sirius had to acknowledge that she looked ridiculously presentable, desirable to him or not. She was wearing a classy red dress, but what set her costume aside was the fur coat she had draped on her shoulders. It was obviously charmed, and a decent amount of magic had been done on it, given how real the fur looked. The coat was asymmetric, it's sides extending way down to her calves. Her stilettos looked the most eye grabbing- they were ridiculously high, and from the back of her stilettos, leathery straps arose, wrapping themselves around her ankles and climbing right up to her knees. However, not only were they smoothly climbing like tendrils, they were also sprouting flowers, blooming, or in the process, or unopened. It was evident that a brilliant work of magic was done on them, it looked so lifelike. She walked right to the front, and did the same thing, this time resulting in an 'I'.

It read 'PASSI'.

Now, came the grand finale. The two showstoppers.

Everyone was waiting with their breaths held, as the music to Honky Tonk came to an end. After a beat, a slow rhythm began. Slow at first, but gradually gaining soulful momentum, and Sirius knew that he shouldn't smile at the memory that sprang up without any warning, but well, memories were meant to be recalled. 

The lights changed their angles, focusing on two spots, side-by-side, on the stage. Just like before, there were no words- just the music that was resonating rhythmically within its listeners. Sirius realised that it was rather smart to use just the music. Less than the half the people present here would be able to recognize muggle songs or even sing along to the lyrics, but they would all listen to music. Just richly orchestrated melodies, all the different rhythms synchronizing in the listener's heart.  
Then, two figures appeared, and with every feature of theirs gaining definition, Sirius held his breath longer and longer. Finally, he could clearly see the two final models.

It was Lily and Remus. Remus.

Sirius knew that he couldn't recognise the person standing in front of him as Remus, ever, given the spotlight thrown right at his face and his hair laden with skilfully applied hairspray. He looked straight out from a movie. His eyes were shining bright, and Sirius could swear that for a moment there, his heart just stopped. And then, Remus and Lily, holding graceful hands, started their walk- eyes fixated at the mesmerized crowd.

The clothes- oh the clothes! Sirius knew it was Parisian silk, the moment his eyes landed on Lily's gown, a regal red. Her gown was just like any other normal gown, the ruffles, the narrowed waist, and skilfully tailored sleeves. But it was obvious from the first moment, that her dress wasn't going to be that simple.

In easier words, her dress was flowing, like literally. It was flowing down in cascading layers, as if the Parisian silk was melting and slowly flowing down. Like lava. No, the flow was much, much smoother and less viscous. Almost like a river. The beautiful melody of the song did nothing but add another dimension of the soulful poetry flowing among the threads and stitched of her gown.

And whenever the fabric flowed down, it somehow made its course to the back of Lily's gown, and started forming a trail. It was as if she was shedding layers after layers, giving not only uniqueness and style to her dress, but a certain aspect of time. Her gown was moulding itself, remoulding itself, as if it had a memory entirely of its own. Sirius now realised why James had gone through hell to get hold of the Parisian fabric. It didn't need magic, it was magic itself. He looked over to where James was standing, hoping to find an expression of pride on his face, but all Sirius could notice was that of shock. Shock and admiration, James' eyes were leaden with both. Sirius wondered if he didn't even know that Lily was going to be Gryffindor's stellar stunner.

Now that Sirius had no excuses left to look at anything but the sole sight his eyes yearned for, he fulfilled their yearning. Sirius slowly looked at Remus, first at his eyes- ever so kind, yet a hint of nervousness hiding somewhere behind those irises of his. It was too much too look at Remus' face and hear his own heartbeat getting erratic by the second. No, he turned his eyes to Remus' attire.

Remus was dressed in the most casual way possible. And shockingly, it was muggle clothing that he was sporting. He wore a pair of blue denims- skinny and wonderfully bringing out Remus' height. Slowly travelling upwards, Sirius could notice the outline of a white t-shirt. He waited for maybe flames to erupt or something, given the dramatic aspect of Lily's costume, but thankfully, nothing of that sort happened. Sirius kind of liked that- Lily's costume incorporated with dramatic aspects of magic up to the brim, while Remus was adorned by simple, muggle clothing which was agreeable to the eyes despite its simplicity. Sirius feared that if he'd go any further, his heart might just come out if his chest. Suppressing his mounting nervousness, Sirius mentally cursed at himself before finally allowing his eyes to take Remus completely in.

And what caught his eyes wasn't the impeccable jeans, or the stretched white t-shirt, no.

It was a red jacket. Or, to be precise, a red leather jacket with a fitting so impeccable, it seemed as if Remus had just woken up and this jacket was there laden on his back. The hairsprayed hair, the white t-shirt, the jacket, everything. Sirius couldn't have realise with a more jolting shock- it was James Dean's signature look from Rebel Without A Cause.

_"I swear!" Remus couldn't help but join in the laughter too. "That's how much people loved him."_  
_"Yeah, I love him too."_

No, Sirius was thinking too much, feeling too much. It was getting to his head. There was no denying that Sirius had been looking at James Dean through a lens of something more than just admiration. No, it was something much, much more. And today, seeing Remus like this- at the centre of the whole setting, flaunting his usually hidden self- it was all too much.

The lights and noise weren't blinding, Sirius realised. It was the sight of Remus Lupin, his best mate and fellow partner in crime, the mind behind some of the marauders' most devious of pranks, the person with the strongest character and moral compass to ever be found. That Remus. That Remus who before today was just a friend, a friend Sirius would look up to and would admire him to the point of occasional jealously. He brought himself back to the show.

Lily and Remus reached the stage, and together, they raised their wands, a similar stream of red shooting heavenwards. Finally, the letters 'O' and 'N' took their respective places.

P-A-S-S-I-O-N. _Passion_.

Sirius couldn't find a word more befitting for that moment, that moment which would be etched in his memory down the lanes of time. That memory which Sirius would be reminded of on his upcoming seventeenth birthday, where he would be getting a birthday gift from Remus- a black leather jacket. That memory which would suddenly hit him from nowhere when Remus and him would kiss for the first time when they both would be the only ones left long after James' seventeenth birthday celebration would be over. Or when they'd be having sex for the first time in their flat in London, December 1978. Or when he would begin spending agonising nights in burning doubts, lingering questions and sleeplessness.

It would be that one memory which would keep him going through the twelve darkest years of his life.

And maybe, just maybe- he'd close his eyes and remember today- when Remus, his hand upright and still holding his wand, meeting Sirius' eyes. How for the life of him, Sirius couldn't remember to breathe. For eternity, their eyes were still locked as Remus found himself getting lost on those treacherous eyes. Those James Dean kind. The daydream kind. And then, a small smile fighting its way through Sirius' collapsing vessel of a body, would let him go into an endless slumber full of peace.

The music was still playing, and there was nothing stopping the two persons standing there in the stage from enchanting every last person in the crowd. It wasn't about fashion anymore, it was about evoking a response, an entranced reaction. It was bringing alive a perfect blend of magic and muggle, of style and simplicity, of excess and apt.

_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_

  
Damn that red jacket.

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the Taylor swift references.  
But please, spread love.  
Follow me on tumblr:  
[Click here ](https://everyb0dywantst0rulethew0rld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
